Recently there has been an increase in the demand for cheeses that have widely differing performance characteristics. This particular demand is driven in part by the increasing variety of prepared foods in which such cheeses are included. In fact, there often is a need for different performance qualities even for foods of the same general type because of the different ways cheeses are utilized or because the cheese is exposed to differing cooking environments or conditions. Pizzas illustrate this point well because there are so many different types of pizzas. Pizzas, for example, have widely differing crusts, including thick, thin, or somewhere in between. The cheese can also be exposed or wrapped in the edge of the crust. Furthermore, the crust may be completely uncooked or it may be part-baked before being put in the oven with the cheese. Each of these variables potentially impacts the composition of the cheese required to provide satisfactory performance.
There are a variety of challenges to providing cheeses that have a composition which satisfies the desired performance characteristics and nutritional qualities. For instance, it can be difficult to obtain the desired concentration level of some ingredients in a cheese. Another problem is developing a process that activates the latent functional properties of certain ingredients. Another problem is that many methods for preparing cheese involve the loss of significant quantities of some cheese components during processing. This can occur, for instance, when such cheeses undergo the heating and stretching process of the pasta filata process. Often the heating is conducted in heated water, which can remove significant amounts of cheese ingredients.
In general terms, it is possible to state that all pasta filata cheeses are obtained by a working scheme essentially comprising the following steps: milk treatment, acidification (by adding ferments or organic acids such as citric acid), addition of rennet, curdling, cutting of the curd, extraction of whey, kneading and stretching in hot water (“filatura”), shaping, cooling and stiffening, packaging with or without a conservation (preserving) liquid of the final product. Therefore, differences that can be found in the different preparations are due to the kind of milk used and to the variation of technology adopted, and the products thus obtained are quite similar to one another.
For the cooker-stretcher step for pasta filata, a circulating hot water system is usually used. This heats the mass of curd to the target temperature (usually between 125 and 142 F). In this step a significant amount of cheese solids may be lost to the cooker water. Significant amount of resources are dedicated for the recovery of the solids and the disposal of liquids.
In view of the high demand for cheese and the foregoing shortcomings associated with some exiting methods for preparing such cheeses with the desired performance characteristics, there thus remains a need for additional methods and systems for preparing cheeses or these types.